puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
HAYATA
|Birth place =Kumanomachi, Hiroshima, Japan|names = Yohei Hayata HAYATA|height = |weight = |trainer = HANZO Wrestle Gate Dojo|debut = 2006}} is a Japanese professional wrestler, also known simply as Hayata (stylized in all capital letters). He currently works for Pro Wrestling Noah, where he is a former two-time GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion, a former one-time GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, and also won the 2017 and 2018 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League and the 2019 Global Junior League. He began his career within Wrestle Gate and would later to Osaka Pro Wrestling where he was a two-times Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champion, the winner of the 2012 Osaka Tag Festival and the winner of the 2012 Osaka Pro Wrestling 6 Person Tag Tournament. In 2013 he left Osaka Pro to form Doutonbori Pro Wresting with Kuuga and several others and would later become freelancers. He also wrestled for Dove Pro Wrestling, where he is a former Dove Pro Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Early Career (2006–2010) HAYATA got his start in Amateur wrestling and Basketball and would find himself working under HANZO in Wrestle Gate where he would wrestle until he left Wrestle Gate in April of 2010. He would also occasionally compete in Dove Pro Wrestling and All Japan Pro Wrestling. In 2010 HAYATA moved over to Osaka Pro Wrestling. Osaka Pro Wrestling (2010–2013) After he moved to Osaka Pro he received an opportunity for the Osaka Pro Wrestling Cahmpionship and in September he would join the heel unit JOKER. On October 31, 2011 HAYATA would win his very first championship on his first challenge after he and Kuuga defeated Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada for the Osaka Pro Tag Team Championship. In June, Joker began having problems with HAYATA, after he started losing matches. As a result, Kuuga abandoned his Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship partner to team with Joker's newest member, Spider J, in the 2012 Osaka Tag Festival, leaving HAYATA to team with Tadasuke in the same tournament. On June 24, HAYATA and Tadasuke defeated Kuuga and Spider J in the finals of the tournament to win the 2012 Osaka Tag Festival. Following their win, HAYATA announced that both he and Tadasuke were quitting Joker. HAYATA and Tadasuke made their first post-Joker appearance on June 30, defeating former stablemates Kuuga and Orochi via disqualification, after Kuuga hit both of them with a steel chair. Later in the event, HAYATA and Tadasuke made another appearance, inviting Daisuke Harada to join them. Harada accepted the invite on July 7 and formed a new trio with Tadasuke and Hayata with the three sharing a common goal of stopping Joker. On July 14, the new alliance was named "Glare". On July 22 at Hurricane 2012, Osaka Pro's largest annual event, HAYATA and Tadasuke defeated Sengoku (Hideyoshi and Masamune) and The Big Guns ( The Bodyguard and Zeus) in a three-way match to win the vacant Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship. Later in the event, Daisuke Harada completed Glare's clean sweep by defeating Black Buffalo to win the Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship, afterwards declaring that his stable was now going to change Osaka Pro. On September 30, Tadasuke and Hayata made their first successful defense of the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship against former Joker stablemates Kuuga and Orochi. On October 21, Glare won the Osaka Pro Wrestling 6 Person Tag Tournament, defeating the Joker trio of Hideyoshi, Kuuga and Quiet Storm in the finals. On November 2 HAYATA and Tadasuke made their second successful defense of the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship, defeating Black Buffalo and Tigers Mask. On January 19, 2013, Glare defeated Black Buffalo, Kazuaki Mihara and Naoki Setoguchi in a six-man tag team main event. After the match, Harada revealed Buffalo as the newest member of Glare. On February 24 HAYATA, Tadasuke, Buffalo and Harada of Glare faced Billyken Kid, Kazuaki Mihara, Naoki Setoguchi and Tigers Mask of the Osaka Pro Seikigun in an elimination match, where the losing team would be forced to disband. HAYATA was the first man to be eliminated from the match. Harada pinned Billyken Kid saving Glare and forcing Seikigun to disband. On March 2, Billyken Kid and Kazuaki Mihara joined Glare, announcing they now agreed with the stable's "revolution". Glare then declared war on Joker and Unique Gundan, the two remaining stables in Osaka Pro. The rivalry between Glare and Unique Gundan built to a four-on-four elimination match on March 24, where HAYATA, Tadasuke, Harada and Mihara suffered an upset defeat at the hands of Ebessan, Kanjyuro Matsuyama, Kuishinbo Kamen and Takoyakida, after which the two groups made peace with each other. On March 30, six top Osaka Pro wrestlers, including HAYATA and his Glare stablemate Daisuke Harada, announced that they were quitting the promotion following April 29. As a result, HAYATA and Tadasuke relinquished the Osaka Pro Tag Team Championship. HAYATA would join Kuuga in the formation of Doutonbori Pro Wrestling. Doutonbori and Dove Pro Wrestling (2013–2017) After his departure from Osaka Pro he participated in the first Dotonbori Tag King Decision League with YO-HEY and finishing the tournament with 8 points. After that, he would make appearances until signed with Dove Pro Wrestling. In 2016 would make appearances in Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS he won the King of FREEDOM Tag Team Championship with Yuya Susumu. On February 19, 2017, they lost the titles to Brahman Kei and Brahman Shu. Pro Wrestling NOAH (2016–present) In December 2016 after the Suzuki-gun storyline with Pro Wrestling Noah the president of NOAH Masayuki Uchida announced that he would let freelancers wrestle in NOAH. On December 9 he would make his debut in NOAH defeating Hitoshi Kumano. Later in January 2017 they would defeat Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori which lead into a feud for the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. On February 18 he and YO-HEY would fail to win the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions losing to Hi69 and Taiji Ishimori. Three days later, HAYATA and YO-HEY came together with Daisuke Harada and Tadasuke to form a new stable named RATEL'S. On March 25 HAYATA pinned the GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion Hajime Ohara during an eight-man tag team match. After the match in a backstage interview, HAYATA challenged Ohara into a title match. This led on May 27 HAYATA defeating Ohara to become the new GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion. After the match, he would be challenged by Taiji Ishimori into a title match at the Great Voyage in Fukushima. On June 25 at the Great Voyage in Fukushima, HAYATA would lose the title to Ishimori. The following month HAYATA and YO-HEY took part of the 2017 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League. They would finish the tournament with five wins and two losses advancing to the finals. In the finals, they defeated Ishimori and Hi69 to win the tournament. On August 26 HAYATA and YO-HEY defeated Ishimori and Hi69 to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On September 3, Noah announced that HAYATA had signed an exclusive contract with the promotion, ending his days as a freelancer. On January 27, 2018, HAYATA and YO-HEY lost the titles to Ishimori and Hi69. From July 7 to July 31, HAYATA and YO-HEY took part of the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of four wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On August 5, HAYATA and YO-HEY defeated Hitoshi Kumano and Hajime Ohara in the finals to win the tournament for a second consecutive year. From September 8 to September 29, HAYATA took part in the Global Junior League, finishing with a record of one win, one draw and three losses. On February 1, 2019, HAYATA would later leave RATEL'S and sided with YO-HEY only turn on them days later. From May to June, HAYATA and YO-HEY took part of the 2019 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins, two losses, and one draw, advancing to the finals of the tournament. HAYATA and YO-HEY were defeated by the Kotaro Suzuki and Yoshinari Ogawa in the finals on June 9. From June until July, HAYATA took part in the 2019 Global Junior League, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins, one loss, and one draw against Kotaro Suzuki, leading the two to face each other in a rematch, which HAYATA won to advance to the finals of the tournament. On July 28, HAYATA defeated RATEL'S stablemate Tadasuke in the finals to win the tournament. On August 4, at Departure, HAYATA defeated Minoru Tanaka to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship for his second time. He lost the title to Yoshinari Ogawa on January 4, 2020 at New Sunrise. In January 2020, HAYATA took part in the 2020 Global Junior League, finishing the tournament with a record of one wins and two losses, failing to advance to the semifinals of the tournament due to losing to block winner Yoshinari Ogawa in their head-to-head match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Moonsault **''Headache'' (Hurricanrana Driver to a kneeling opponent) **''Crossfix (Rolling Crucifix Hold) *'Signature moves''' **Handspring Kick **Multiple Dropkick variations **Forearm smash **Enzuigiri **Michinoku Driver **Kick to the face into a seated opponent * With YO-HEY **Double superkick into a seated opponent **Wheelbarrow facebuster/ cutter combination *'Entrance themes' **"Judas Priest" by Painkiller Championships and accomplishments *'Dove Pro Wrestling' **Dove Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **One Night Tag Team Tournament (2017) – with Tadasuke *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kuuga (1) and Tadasuke (1) **Osaka Tag Festival (2012) – with Tadasuke **Osaka Pro Wrestling 6 Person Tag Tournament (2012) – with Tadasuke and Daisuke Harada *'Pro Wrestling FREEDOMS' **King of FREEDOM Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Yuya Susumu *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with YO-HEY **Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2017, 2018) – with YO-HEY **Global Junior League (2019) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestle Gate Roster Category:Dove Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Dotonbori Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:RATEL'S Category:SUPER SONIC Category:Stinger